


Livin on a Prayer

by evansrogerskitten



Category: SPN, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mention of sex, Snarky Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Sometimes getting arrested is worth it.





	Livin on a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @atc74 @d-s-winchester A2 turns 2 Double Trouble Challenge. My prompt is in bold as well as this lovely aesthetic.

“Alright missy, you in here,” The deputy pointed you to the left. He looked up at Sam and opened the bars to the cell on the right. “And you in here, tall man.”

“Can we at least get our phone call?” You yelled after him as he left the two of you in the chilly prison. Mid-day sunlight was coming in through windows at the top of the walls, but the metal bench was colder than the floor.

“ **Well, this is a nice change of scenery.** ” You sighed, settling into your lone cell.

Sam scoffed from his side of the brick wall. “ **It’s a prison cell.** ”

“ **I was being sarcastic.** ” You couldn’t help but roll your eyes. “Jeez, Sam. As far as arrest worthy offenses, ours was pretty good.”

“Yeah, guess so. Still sucks though.”

You knew Sam so well and could picture him on the other side of the wall. Running his hand through his hair in frustration, his eyes surveying the windows for a way to escape. Finally sighing in defeat as he gave up to wait for release. Your lip pouted in sympathy, you didn't want him to be stressed about getting caught the way you had.

"Sorry Sam," You said. 

You knew he was smiled when he responded. "It's okay, baby. Guess we should've waited." 

Sam chuckled as you replied. "Yeah but it was so fun not waiting." 

After ten minutes of silence you started to hum, quickly realizing it was Livin on a Prayer.

“Why are you humming Bon Jovi?”

You giggled. “It’s stuck in my head.”

You’d just started to sing the chorus when the jail door opened. You stood up and walked up to the bars, smiling when you saw Dean in his fed suit.

“Dean! Hey, get us out.” You smiled, pointing to the door lock.

Dean smirked and looked over at Sam before leaning against the wall in front of your cells. He crossed his ankles and slipped his hands in his pockets.

“So what happened?”

Neither of you responded to him. Dean’s smirk grew on his face and you knew Sam was giving him his best death glare.

“I can just leave you two in here all night if you’d like.” Dean pointed towards the exit. “Gonna go have some lunch, check on ya in the morning.”

The room was silent for another moment before the words burst out of you.

“We were...we were having sex in the Impala!”

“What?! Sam!” Dean glared at his brother. “In my car? In broad daylight? In public? Come on, you guys are smarter than that. Do it somewhere else.”

Sam shrugged. Even though you couldn’t see him you knew he was smiling. “What can I say Dean, when the mood strikes.”

“So after surveying the cemeteries the mood struck you?” Dean asked with disgust. “And in my car!”

Neither of you responded.

“Well, maybe I really should leave you two in here then.” Dean walked a few steps away. “I am hungry. Maybe I’ll grab a burger.”

“No! Come on, Dean. We’re sorry.” You shrieked. “I’m hungry too, I wanna go for burgers!”

Dean rolled his eyes, producing the key from his pocket.

“Yes! Thanks Dean.” You hugged him as he opened your cell first. 

He walked over to the Sam’s door before looking back at you. “Think we should leave him here a little longer?”

“Nah.” You smiled and shook your head. “It’s probably more my fault anyways.”

As soon as he was free Sam grabbed you and pulled you close to kiss you on the temple. “Definitely your fault. You started it.”

“Ugh, just stop you two.” Dean said. “You’re lucky they didn’t impound Baby or I’d leave you both here until next Christmas.”

Dean smiled at the Sheriff who winked and waved at him. He lead you and Sam out to the car which he’d saved from the cemetery embarrassment.

“How’d you spring us, anyway?”

“Sheriff is sweet on me,” Dean grinned. “I told her I’d report you both to Quantico and you’d face strict reprimand back at headquarters.” He paused before starting the car. “Agreed to dinner at her place later too.”

“Well, Dean,” You set your elbows on the ledge of the front seat. “I highly recommend the cemetery’s rose garden for some semi-public foreplay.”

Sam burst out laughing as Dean gave you a look of complete disgust. “You two degenerates were made for each other.”

“Probably.” You kissed Sam on the cheek before sitting back and singing softly for a moment. “Whoa, just livin on a prayer.”

“Huh.” Dean shuffled through the tapes in the glove box, prompting Sam to gripe about watching the road. “Found it!”

Moments later Jon Bon Jovi’s voice filled the car. You grinned, belting out the first lyrics along with Dean. Sam shook his head and looked down at his phone screen. Noticing he wasn’t singing too, you slid your arms around his neck as best you could from the backseat.

“Come on, Sammy. Sing with me.” 

Those beautiful hazel eyes looked back at you and he smiled before joining you off key.

“Woah, we're half way there  
Woah, livin' on a prayer!"

There was a skinwalker to kill, research to be done, Dean had a date, and hopefully you and Sam could enjoy round two safe inside the hotel room. But at the moment it was you and your two favorite people, in your favorite car, headed small town nowhere to a classic rock song. All was good, even if you were criminals living on prayers, sarcasm, and cheeseburgers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Copying and reposting someone else’s content is plagiarism and illegal. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
